Lights
by sakiya
Summary: It should have meant something. It did mean something, he just didn't catch it. Royal Pain Commander


The smooth, flexible metal encasing her body, molded to every curve, shone dully under the florescent lights. She obviously noticed him, her calm and lazy posture stiffening.

The smell of cigarette smoke clung to the inside of his nose like a wad of thick cotton; he wrinkled it, not daring to cough for the fear of looking un-cool. He absently brushed his nose with the back of his fingers, inhaling the slightly plastic scent of his glove to force the smoke out.

She turned, momentarily blinding him with the shiny, black titanium on her chest, and planted a hand against her hip. Her suit looked more durable than his; metal as hard and lightweight as bone but flexed as easily as the material of his own suit.

He imagined her lips curling into a sneer behind the mask, amused by his idiotic decision to come her alone, with no plans of back-up anywhere.

Steve spared a glance at the biggest portion of the room that was concealed in ebony shadows, a slight curiosity as to where her strange sidekick was hiding.

"He's not here," the reptilian, manipulated voice carried to his ears.

"…Why not?" His outer voice sounded stronger than the one whispering, panicked, along the edges of his mind. _Don't you want somebody to help you kill me?_

"I don't want to share you with anybody," the suggestive purr sounded more demented than flirtatious.

_Why not?_ The inner voice echoed his previously asked question.

Steve felt suddenly appreciative towards the dim and flickering lights (which had earlier given him a migraine) because they easily marred the flush of color that rose up his neck. Any flirty promise, demented sounding or not, always made him blush.

Her stance relaxed slightly, another flash of light catching on her suit.

The molded metal, smooth with a few glowing lines carved into it, stretched like elastic across her abdomen while she leaned back, hips staying in place.

He wondered briefly why he thought her as a man the first time they fought.

Her helmet receded back, folding into itself, behind the nape of her neck, hazelnut locks falling around her shoulders. Cold chocolate eyes gave him an unreadable look while she held a cigarette between her lips, lighting it with a pale lavender lighter.

The lighter went clattering to the cement floor.

Steve stared, open mouthed, at Sue Tenny, her unrealistically soft looking features illuminated by the glowing end of a cigarette.

She smiled around the but, exhaling a stream of smoke from her nose.

Steve could have sworn that a tiny spark jumped around the ends of her hair. And she was approaching him.

And, even though there were hundreds of things he could rip up as weapons, he could never hit her.

The cigarette cascaded, still burning, to the floor, embers scattering off the end.

Sue smiled again, this time showing her teeth. Steve could see that the braces had done their job, her pearly teeth perfectly straight.

When he left, he hoped that, if he ever encountered her again, she wore her helmet.

Otherwise, he might just melt like putty in her capable hands.

After she was defeated, Royal Pain was defeated, he was barely able to sleep without dreaming about a girl clad in metal with deep brown hair and milk-chocolate eyes. He finally managed to push it out with memories of fights and Josie, thinking that she'd never return to his mind.

Then, a girl of her exact likeness appeared at his door, with the same power, only for his son this time.

He wasn't able to recognize what the nervousness in his brain was while watching his son melt like a crayon on the sidewalk until she left and he was able to think straight.

That girl was so reminiscent.

Late that night, he dreamed of lightning flashing close enough to his skin to burn it, and girls without faces, and a demented voice purring out flirty words.

He should have realized what that dream meant.

* * *

My second Sky High Fic! I had this idea, it's weird I know. I just felt like writing something about it (I just saw the movie on T.V) and I can't find any themes for my Naru/Tayuya series, so I wrote about what was on my mind. (It's totally crack, I agknowlage that) You don't have to reveiw, but I would love it if you did. 

Sakiya


End file.
